Spider-Woman
Jessica Drew also known as Spider-Woman is a fictional character superheroine from Marvel comics. She debuted in Marvel Spotlight #2, since then she has become a very popular character in the Avengers. Her reveal counterpart is Juri Han: Because both these women are incredibly sexy, have very nice curves and have a connection to spiders. Spider-Women recieved a serum made out of archanid blood. They have both lost their parents and was noticed by an evil organisation that made them who they are now. For Spider-Women it was Hydra who tought her how to be an assassin. Role in the Story She was patrolling New York city to fight crime and mobbsters. But when the millitant bronies arrived under the command of Derpy Hooves, Spider-Woman took action and attacked the grey cross-eyed pony. They fought a long battle, but Derpy's mind control became too much for Jessica Drew and she fell into a deep coma. She woke up at the hideout of "The 3 Stooges of Evil" and realised that she was in prison with an unexplained urch for killing people. Just that day Deus was visiting the facility and reqognised Spider-Woman's potential. So he desided to personally explin her first mission. That mission involved her and some bronies to go to the Temple of Uggomascus and steal the artifact that is hidden in there. But her urch to kill people became too much for her, so she ended up killing the entire army that was going to accompany her. Yasha soon reported to Deus and se sent Barney and Wyzen to take the artifact away from her. She ended up defeating them both and returned to Deus with the artifact. Apperance Jessica Drew is a 1,778 meter tall woman that weights 59 kilograms, she has green eyes and dyed black hair that was formelly blonde. She has a slender body shape and large breasts. Her costume is spider themed and mostly red and yellow, she has what looks like spider-web that connects from her arms into the sides of her body. She wears a mask over most of her face, her eyes are white with the mask on. Personality She is a strong female protagonist and very polite in this games storyline. She reqognised the threat from the bronies the moment they arrived and took action right away. But even when she was brainwashed by Derpy Hooves, she still felt that what she was doing was wrong and attacked the bronies. Despite that she gave the artifact that she was stealing to Deus afterwards. She later developed a sence of strategic thinking and laid up several plans for her to gather information about Derpy's brainwashing skills. This lead her to befriend The15thYoshi and he fell in love with her in the process. Though she knew that he was too young for her, she still threated her like a younger brother. Powers and Abilities As a result of a combination of a special serum derived from spider blood and a certain radiation treatment, Jessica possesses superhuman strength, endurance, reflexes, and speed. Her body generates excess bioelectricity that she can focus into "venom blasts" sufficient to stun or kill normal humans and blast through solid metal. She has a degree of control over the intensity of these blasts. She can also adhere to almost any surface by excreting an unknown adhesive substance from her palms and soles. Jessica is highly resistant to all poisons and drugs; a first exposure to a specific toxin will disable but not kill her, and subsequent exposures have no effect whatsoever. She is also totally immune to the harmful effects of radiation. Her body exudes a high concentration of pheromones which elicit pleasure in men while repulsing women, though she uses a chemical "perfume" that can nullify this effect. She has also demonstrated superhuman senses in her solo series. Jessica has lost and regained her powers more than once, but has recently emerged with her powers restored greater than ever. Initially, Jessica was unable to actually fly, and had to glide with the help of web-like extensions on her costume. When she was replaced by the Skrull Queen Veranke, the latter demonstrated the ability to actually fly. Jessica, upon her return, gained this ability as well. In addition to her powers, Jessica is also a superb hand to hand fighter, and has trained in several styles of fighting including boxing, judo, karate, and capoeira, learned under the training of the Taskmaster. She has also had training in fencing and the use of many other weapons. Jessica was trained by HYDRA (and later on by S.H.I.E.L.D.) in covert operations, stealth, espionage, and information gathering and is a superb athlete. She speaks several foreign languages, including Korean, Russian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, and German. Jessica also received vocational training in undercover detective work and sometimes carried a Walther PPK handgun. Relationships to Other Characters *Deus - Master for a short period of time. *Yasha - Love intresst *The15thYoshi - Partner after she was freed from Derpy's control *Fluttershy - Spider-Woman hates her *StevenStar777 - Hates Spider-Woman for hating Fluttershy *Deadpool - Her half-friends Non-Playable Relationships *Derpy Hooves - Brainwashed her, then she tried to understand her brainwashing skill. *Wyzen - Defeated him during combat *Barney - Defeated him during combat Gallery Spider-Women-.png|Spider-Woman artwork Spider-Women.jpg|Spider-Woman again Spider-woman Spiderwoman Avengers-.jpg|Spider-Woman along with Spider-Man Spider Woman and Ms Marvel by hotrod5.jpg|Two character that has a chance of appearing in the next UMvC3 expansion. L.jpg|Spider-Woman in the original comics. Video Trivia *She was the seventh female character and the second Marvel character announced. The first was Deadpool. *She has some chance of appearing in the next UMvC3 expansion if there will ever be one. *Despite being clumped togheter with other female versions of established male characters. Her powers are compleatly different from Spider-Man. *She one of the few female characters that does not interact with either ARCgaming91 or TrueDarkAce. Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Comic Books Category:Sexy Characters